Grudge Match
by Demon of Shadows
Summary: A teenager with a grudge against Rintaro has appeared, and he's not happy.


(Disclaimer: I don't own Medabots or any of its affiliated characters, but I own Minotaurus, Phyrexian, and Atari. (Not the Company)  
  
  
  
Metabee slammed down his cards on the concrete inside the small  
  
storage shed on the School grounds. "Straight Flush!" Metabee crowed  
  
triumphantly. Sitting around him were Crosserdog, Totalizer, Peppercat,  
  
Brass, DigMole, and Kantaroth. They, at the suggestion of Coach Mountain,  
  
they would hang out in the storage shed so they could be near their  
  
Medafighters and not seem to be breaking School rules. "Damn it!"  
  
Totalizer, Peppercat, Crosserdog, DigMole, and Brass said in unison as they  
  
slammed their cards down. Kantaroth let out a deep, throaty laugh and with a  
  
snapping noise, laid down his cards. "Royal Flush, I win again!" Kantaroth  
  
yelled. "WHAT?! You're cheating!" Metabee yelled. "YEAH!" the rest of  
  
them yelled. The inside of the storage shed exploded in gunfire, crackling  
  
electricity, and smashing fists. Suddenly the door to the storage area was  
  
thrown wide open, bathing the feuding Medabots in white light. It  
  
silhouetted two figures of small stature, and then as the Medabots inside  
  
adjusted, they realized it was Sumillodon and NeutraNurse. "We came to  
  
join your poker game." NeutraNurse said. Almost instantly everyone was  
  
sitting down again, and Metabee started dealing the cards again. "The name  
  
of the game is Poker, if you win, you get the pot o' gold." Metabee  
  
explained in a fake Irish accent. The "pot o' gold" as Metabee called it, was  
  
a heaping pile of change collected from everywhere a person could imagine.  
  
"That's chump change." Sumillodon said shortly and lay at least 20 1000  
  
yen bills on top of the pile. "Holy!" Peppercat exulted. "Royal Flush!"  
  
Kantaroth yelled and began scraping his winnings towards him. "No." a  
  
voice said out of the darkness. A golden claw shot out of the shadows in the  
  
corner and grabbed Kantaroth's right arm. The golden claw was attached to  
  
a silver arm, and that arm was attached in turn to a silver body, which  
  
belonged to…."Rokusho!" Metabee yelled in surprise. "Kantaroth cheats."  
  
Rokusho said and twisted his claw-arm. Kantaroth dropped a bunch of cards,  
  
all face cards. "You cheating-" Metabee was cut off when Brass said, "It  
  
looks like Metabee wins." Metabee looked down in surprise at his hand, then  
  
slammed it down triumphantly. "Four nines and an ace!" he yelled. He  
  
shoved the money into a burlap sack and heaved it over one shoulder and  
  
walked out. After depositing the money in his secret stash at the Tenryo  
  
home, he returned just in time for the end of school. Ikki, Erika, Samantha,  
  
Spike, Sloan, and Rintaro walked out of school together. Erika (and Ikki)  
  
had found the Screws to be a good source of information, and Ikki had  
  
found, with the right training, the Screws made very good backup in a pinch,  
  
at the very least a good distraction. Rintaro was also a pretty good  
  
Medafighter. Their Medabots fell into step behind them, talking amongst  
  
themselves. Koji and Karin pulled up in Karin's pink limo and stepped out.  
  
"Hi Karin…." Ikki said, his eyes glazed over as he stared obsessively at  
  
Karin. "Snap out of it, dude!" Rintaro gave Ikki a firm slap across the cheek  
  
to wake him up, and Ikki shook his head as if to clear it of the feeling.  
  
"Thanks Rintaro." Ikki said. "No problem-o dude!" Rintaro said, making a  
  
V-sign with his fingers. Koji and Ikki instantly got into a shouting match  
  
over Karin, who just looked on with an amused smile. The Screws waved  
  
goodbye as they and their Medabots left to go home.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey, Short Stack!" an angry male voice yelled from across the street.  
  
Ikki and Koji stopped their shouting match to gaze at Rintaro, who looked  
  
incredibly pissed off, then at the guy who was shouting. He looked to be  
  
about 15, stood at approximately 5'9" and looked to weigh about 130  
  
pounds. He wore black sweatpants and a light blue long-sleeved shirt. His  
  
cold, chameleon-green eyes glared out at the group of kids from beneath his  
  
dishwater-blond bangs. "I'm coming for you, Shrimp!" The guy shouted  
  
before a passing bus blocked his line-of-sight. When the bus passed, the guy  
  
was gone. "Who WAS that guy, Rintaro?" Karin asked, turning to look at  
  
him. "His name is Atari Hiyamoto, he's one of the best Medafighters I  
  
know. He's ranked Number five in the National rankings. He's obsessed  
  
with winning. You remember the Specter Gang?" Rintaro said. "Sure,  
  
everybody does." Ikki said, remembering the small army of incredibly tough  
  
Medafighters that had been forcibly disbanded due to an assault on their  
  
main elements around a year ago. Facing just one of them was near  
  
impossible, but a small army? It was just plain impossible. "Yeah, well, he  
  
was the guy who took them out. Around four months ago, I defeated him  
  
using my Kantaroth, mainly due to the fact he used really old Medabots  
  
because his family was always strapped for cash." Rintaro said. "He now has  
  
two brand-new Medabots that he helped design. He's out for revenge against  
  
me." Rintaro finished. "If he's so great, how come he's just ranked Number  
  
5?" Erika asked. "Because of the time he spent training! Do I have to do  
  
ALL the thinking?" Koji shouted. He immediately shut up as Erika glared at  
  
him with murder in her eyes. "Well, speak of the snob." Atari was suddenly  
  
sitting on the front right fender of Karin's limo. "I challenge you to a  
  
rematch from our battle four months ago, and to make the battle even  
  
remotely fair, you can fight with all of them on your team. I just need my  
  
two Medabots." Atari said. "Then its agreed!" a familiar voice shouted.  
  
Karin's chauffeur climbed out of the car, then threw off his disguise to  
  
reveal himself to be none other than Mr. Referee. "I declare this to be a  
  
submission match! The first Medabot to stop the other from functioning  
  
wins! Medafighters ready? Medabots…ROBATTLE!" Mr. Referee declared  
  
with a slice of his hand. Atari rolled up his sleeves to the elbow to reveal his  
  
twin black Meda-coms, one on each wrist. He tapped the 'Transport' button  
  
his left Meda-com first and yelled, "Transport Minotaurus!" a blue glow  
  
appeared high in the air and formed into a Medabot which dropped rapidly,  
  
creating a massive crater in the sidewalk. It resembled a tall knight in black  
  
and silver armor. It had a pair of long, titanium Bull's Horns atop its helmet  
  
and a sword like Sumillodon's projected over the right hand. A Laser  
  
Cannon projected over the left hand.  
  
Vital Stats  
  
Name: Minotaurus  
  
Medafighter: Atari Hiyamoto  
  
Special Weapon: Sword  
  
  
  
"Nice!" Ikki said, before Erika slapped him over the head. "Now,  
  
Transport Phyrexian!" Atari shouted. A Medabot resembling a knight in  
  
black and bronze armor, each arm ending in a three-pointed claw, appeared  
  
in the air and landed on Karin's limo, crushing the passenger area.  
  
Thankfully nobody was inside.  
  
  
  
Vital States  
  
Name: Phyrexian  
  
Medafighter: Atari Hiyamoto  
  
Special Weapon: Chain Claw  
  
  
  
(To be continued) 


End file.
